


1:02 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he viewed a creature fleeing from a recent battle with him.





	1:02 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he viewed a creature fleeing from a recent battle with him and wondered if it was going to remain far.

THE END


End file.
